


Holy-Shit-We're-Not-Dead-Sex

by snowshus



Category: Marvel 616, U.S.Avengers
Genre: Closet Sex, M/M, Polyamory, implied Sam Guthrie/Isabel Kane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/pseuds/snowshus
Summary: They're alive and together and holy shit they're alive.





	Holy-Shit-We're-Not-Dead-Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairestCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairestCat/gifts).

Holy-shit-we're-not-dead is pretty much how all of Bobby's first times happen. His first kiss, his first kiss with a boy, his first time getting drunk, his first time getting a handy, his first blowjob, his first full on round the bases sex. It all starts with the adrenaline rush of holy-shit-we're-not-dead. It doesn't mean anything. That's not true, that is profoundly not true. It means a lot. It means concern and care and love so deep that words fail and it cannot be expressed in any other way then through the touch of skin, the crush of lips and the intimacy of being with some one else. Doug could explain it better, how it means things that mere vocalization cannot convey. It doesn't mean the same thing as let's-have-sex-because-I-like-you-even-though-no-one-tried-to-kill-us-lately. 

It isn't surprising, in light of all the holy-shit-we're-not-dead-sex that happens, when Sam presses him against the wall of the ship and bites his lip. It is a little surprising, since Izzy is in the cockpit and Bobby had assumed she'd have dips on the holy-shit-we're-not-dead-sex, seeing as she's the one who found him. Though I guess in that case it'd be holy-shit-_you're_-not-dead-sex since no one really thought she was in trouble, or at least not any more trouble than the average day as a Shi'ar guardian gets. Where as Sam was missing presumed dead and Bobby had been shot in the head, and is technically still dying from the Terrigen poison. Sometimes being the damsel has it's perks. 

They fumble their way back towards a bed, miss the tight door and end up in a storage closet. Good enough. Private enough for Bobby to strip the suit from Sam's shoulders, hands running along the soft planes of skin, unbroken, unmarred, whole and alive and definitely not a burnt husk floating in space, leaving Izzy and him alone. He pulls Sam back in, kisses him hungrily, desperately, feeling his mouth, hot, full of life and air against his own and he tugs off his shirt and Sam struggles out the rest of his. Sam's bare arms pull Bobby in and it's skin on skin and if Bobby concentrates he can feel Sam's heartbeat across from his. Sam's hands glide up his back, up into his hair and Bobby can feel them trace across the metal band.

"Does it hurt?" 

Bobby shakes his head, "feels good actually, feels better then I have in a long time."

"Good," Sam says, tracing the bands with his fingers.

Bobby tugs him back in, "So you know, I'm up for anything."

Sam smiles and with a quick move hikes Bobby up. His legs wrap around Sam's waist on instinct.

"That's more like it."

They don't have everything they need for full on around the bases thank god you're alive sex. Not in the closet anyways. But that's okay, Bobby hadn't really been up for that in a while and if he's entirely honest he'd rather do it for the first time in less adrenaline charged encounter. He wants to savor it, to savor feeling good, healthy again. This is not that moment. This is I thought you'd died and I'm so fucking glad you're not I have to fuck you to show it. It's a different vibe. 

Sam's hand slides into his pants and Bobby's head falls back, the metal band clinking against the metal shelf behind him. Sam's mouth slides to his neck. He sucks bruising marks, bites the skin to hard and the little points of pain do their job reminding Bobby that this is real, Sam is safe and alive in his arms, and he is alive and the tender spots Sam is leaving in his wake won't linger too long, going from a mark of a night well spent to a reminder of his body's slow fall apart. 

He comes in Sam's hand, his legs slipping from his waist like liquid and he follows them to floor. It's been a long time. He could mostly hide it in the field but in private, with Sam, the lethargy seeped in and all he wanted to do was sleep. Sam doesn't remain standing for long. Even out of practice, Bobby is too good at this for that. It's a slow sink though. He starts with his hands twisting in Bobby's hair, running over the head band again and again. He falls back against the shelves letting them take on more and more of his weight as he sinks towards the floor. Bobby moves up Sam body as it slides under him until he's found Sam's mouth again and they kiss while Bobby finishes him off with his hand. They stay there for a while, kissing lazily on the closet floor, absorbing the smell of sweat and sex and life. 

"Stay with us." Sam says.

"Hmm,"

"On Shi'ar, with me and Izzy. We want to have you closer and like you said you don't have anything going on on Earth right now."

"You ask Izzy about this?" Bobby asks, because he can't quite the annoying sound of his father's voice that insists he'll never get something as good and easy as this relationship.

"Yeah, we were going to talk to you about it, before this whole shit show. It was going to go be a different talk because you still had the Avengers and everything, but you don't have any of that now, so come live with us. We'll spend the whole first day in bed, celebrating your good health." He adds with a kiss against Bobby's forehead between the edges of the band.

"Okay, yeah, that sounds, the sounds really nice," Bobby nods, finding Sam's hand, and twisting their fingers together, like their lives have been.


End file.
